Oracle
by NoxiTheShadowSpinner
Summary: She was given a cruel nickname, Mickey Finn. Mickey lived in Manhattan New York for her whole life. She dealt with many of the ups and downs that involved living in a city invested with super powered heroes and villains. Now she is finding out that she is no longer going to be spectating, but living it. Mickey is the Oracle.
1. Chapter 1

There are a lot of things I have learned in my life, but if I had to narrow it down. I would say the top three were these. One, you cannot depend on others the way you have to depend on yourself. Two, if you sit and wait nothing will ever happen. Three, if you are in a bad position, only you can change it. I lived by those lessons from the age of sixteen because I found myself in a spot where I would end up in a grave before I ever tasted a real life. Later on, somehow I learned a forth lesson that I had missed. Four, terrible things will happen in your life that are out of your control.

That was how I felt standing on the roof top. Manhattan was always a beautiful city when you were higher up. You could see the lights twinkle like a million stars in the sky. Stars that you couldn't see when you were on the ground looking up. When you were on the ground you realized the stars where out of your reach. My stars were out of my reach. I didn't know where they went but they were gone.

All gone, just all gone.

I looked over the edge stabling my nerve to jump. I wanted to make sure I left behind no regrets. I wanted to be ready. There were no heroes waiting to save me, no stars in my sky. I had been through so much. I tried so hard. Now, it all came apart at the seams. I knew I couldn't fix it.

"Wait!" A voice called to me. It was a light sound, unsure and scared. I turned around carefully. I steadied myself on the ledge and looked onward. I could barely make it out but I saw him. He was wearing his signature red and black mask. He was more damaged, more broken then me but here he was. He was no hero.

"Before you decide which way to go tell me, is everything you said to me a lie? I don't like liars."

"No."

"Then why the hell are you doing this to me? You are going to take away one of my few life lines. Why are you trying to hurt me?"

"This isn't just about you! Stop being a selfish bastard for once in your life Wade!"

"If I'm such a selfish bastard then what does that make you. And F.Y.I. this selfish bastard loves you damn it!" He was panting from all the shouting, angry and passion he put into those words. I could feel the punctuation behind every sentence the syllable behind every word. They stung my ears and we fell into a silence.

"Please." He begged me. His voice shaken, I could sense the moister forming around his eyes. His tears.

"Just think for a moment."

I did something not many people would do when the orders came from the Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool. I listened to him. I took a moment and thought back seven years ago when this all began.

It was just after the holiday season. The big apple had finally gone back to "normal." The date was January 31st 2013, my birthday. I was 18 years old, unlike other 18 years old girls. I didn't have a party or any sort of celebration. I worked that day and went to school. The only special thing I was doing that day was hanging out with friends. Usually I would visit them only on Saturdays just to give myself a break from all the work I did, but Kyle would not let me get through the day without a birthday cake. I was on the Subway traveling to the warehouse district at the seaport. Kyle lived there with his boyfriend in a loft. When a person lives in New York you have an idea that everyday was a journey and everyday was a disaster. It all depended on which would happen and when. It didn't surprise any natives when the subway car started to shake on the tracks that Spiderman was chasing some small time villain that many people didn't know. A lot of tourists grabbed their phones and started recording the dispute. This would be on YouTube within the hour. The door to our car was ripped off the hinges and flew across the car into the other door. It left the car exposed to the tunnel rushing by. We all looked to the entrance of the car. Some of us jumped, others didn't, and the rest of us weren't sure what we were looking at. A woman with a normal looking body, it was slender, fair skin, and wore red mid-drift top with a high collar, no sleeves and a low cut V neck. Pants that resided low on her hips which were accompanied with boots and gloves that match the same color of her top. She was attractive till you got to her head. It wasn't a head at all. It was a ruby red ball that looked like plastic. I recalled seeing her on the news once for a bank robbery. I didn't pay much attention to the news but it was hard to forget such a strange looking bank robber. I remembered they called her Ruby Thursday. I didn't know whether to pity her or laugh. I decided it was best to stay quiet when one of the tourists who burst into laughter was picked up by a tentacle that formed from the red plastic ball she considered a head and tossed out of the back of the train. Everyone in the train was thrown into a mass hysteria.

It happened to be this man's lucky day that Spiderman wasn't far behind. He caught the man with his web and pulled him back into safety. People started to calm down and cheer now that Spiderman made his grand appearance. He ordered everyone to head to the front of the train. They were quick to there feet and ran past him to safety. I was jostled around. I couldn't make my way out without being trampled on so I tucked myself safely between two seats until the stampeding feet were gone.

Spiderman had gone into a speech about how she couldn't win and just to give up so he wouldn't have to hurt her. Ruby Thursday didn't seem very scared or threatened by him when she formed another disturbing tentacle from her head and removed an empty subway seat from the train. She threw it at our brave hero who dodged it skillfully. As the super powered people continued their uninteresting banter I took upon myself to make a narrow escape. In my case it wasn't an escape at all. Ruby Thursday had caught my by my ankle when I reached the door. She yanked me up into the air past Spiderman. The sudden flight made me a little vertigo. I could feel my head spin. I was tempted to throw up on her. That would teach her.

"What are you going to do now hero?" She hissed. I could feel myself shaking. I was scared plain and simple. She whipped me back and used me a projectile. I've never flown before but being chucked across a moving train did not make me want to start. Spider man caught me before any harm came to me. He sat me down carefully then turned his attention to Ruby Thursday who was making her escape out the back of the train.

"Crap!" He turned back to me. "Just stay here and you will be safe."

But I wasn't listening; I was having a vision, a premonition. Spiderman followed Ruby Thursday off of the train into the tunnel. She was weaving past on coming trains and managed her way on top of on heading for the Brooklyn. Spiderman landed in front of her catching her by surprise.

"Enough!" He shouted. "Your rampage is over you're coming with me!"

She cocked her head to the side as he approached her. She didn't hesitate when she drew her sawn off shotgun. It was a fluent motion his precognition never warned him. She blew his head clean off.

"Stop!" I grabbed onto his leg causing him to fall forward landing on his face.

"Hey!" He grunted looking back at me.

"She has a gun!" I didn't think about how crazy I was going to sound to him.

"I didn't see a weapon on her, other then her ridiculous head. I would have definitely noticed."

"It's not on her it's on another train!"

"Look, I know your scared but-"  
"Shut up and just trust me. I know this sounds crazy." I let go of his leg. "Just, trust me."

He looked at me for a moment before he got up and chased after her. I couldn't stop him. He was a hero and danger came in the job description. I got off the train at the next stop and saw police officers and other government officials. They were helping people off the train and taking statements. The normal protocol when a big incident like this happened. I wanted to skip all the formalities. I slipped past the officers and guards and proceeded down the additional ten blocks to the seaport.

You couldn't really smell the sea from the docks. All the years of pollution and garbage blanket what every beauty this area may have had years ago. Now, in the winter air it was grey and dreary with patches of snow decorating it accordingly. There were several identical warehouses. All of them had an unpleasant almost sickly yellow exterior with tin roofing. The build I was looking for had an elaborate mural on the side that Hagumi had done for them when they moved into the building. It was the Manhattan skyline with two moons, one purple, one blue, stars that covered the horizon. David, Kyle's boyfriend, loved that mural. He was like a mother hen who swooped in on her chick as I walked in the door.

"Thank God you're okay!" He stammered. "We saw what was happening on the news. YouTube is flooded with videos. You don't have a cellphone so-"

"So, David was worried." Kyle said as he walked up behind David. He placed his arm around his hips and squeezed a little. Kyle and David drastically contrasted in physical appearance and attitude. David had light features, blue eyes, blonde hair, which was rimmed with a pink color from crying no doubt, tall slender frame. He was delicate compared to his counterpart. Kyle I knew from my childhood. He was more bulky then David. Kyle was endowed with black locks of hair and rust colored eyes. He was more calm and indifferent, but if you did manage to anger him you had better luck swimming with a shark then regaining his forgiveness. David was always willing to forgive and forget.

"You really need to invest in a cellphone Mickey." David encouraged. "Maybe your grandfather would be willing to get you one now, even a prepaid one."

"Pops hates technology."

David frowned. I looked over and spotted Hitome and Hagumi on Kyle's laptop. It looked like they were chatting to someone. When I got closer I recognized the voice.

"She just walked in!" Hitome said. "Hey Mickey Finn, Guess who saw the train jacking all the way in Egypt!"

I squeezed my way between them to get a better view.

"Rosa De Luca." I greeted. She smiled showing off her sharp white teeth. Rosa was a mutant. She had lion like features and attributes. She was covered in short white albino fur with long white hair on top of her head. She looked strange to most people but she was still a very popular dominatrix. No I am not kidding. We met went she got lost on her way to a convention. I got her to where she needed to be. We were friends ever since. She keeps trying to influence me into the bdsm scene. I wasn't interested.

"Buongiorno darling! I heard about the train are you alright?"

"I'm fine Rosa, how's the tour?"

"All the same, kings and politicians are looking for an escape. I am providing them one." She laughed.

"Well at least you're busy. I have to go but I'll see you state side soon right?"

"Sí honey ciao and happy birthday!"

I thanked her and walked over to Kyle who was tuning his guitar. He looked at me briefly to acknowledge I was there and to tell me he was listening. I sat beside him.

"I had another one."

He stopped mid-strum.

"Again?"

I nodded.

"Are we sure you aren't a mutant?"

"I went to five clinics, FIVE, all results were negative. This one was clearer then the others too. I saw Ruby Thursday kill Spiderman."

"Who's Ruby Thursday?"

"Some third rate villain."

"And she killed Spiderman?"

"With a sawn off shotgun."

"What did you do?"

"I-uh told him."

"You TOLD him?"

"I blurted it out. It's not like I meant to cut me some slack. I was in a hostage situation!"

"You and over half of Manhattan have been in a hostage situation at one point or another. The big question is did he believe you?"

"Probably not, he thought I was being hysterical."

Kyle strummed his guitar a few more times listening to the smooth even tone coming from the strings. Once it was to his liking he sat the instrument down and looked at me.

"If he was dead we would have known by now. So either your premonition was wrong or he took whatever you threw at him seriously."

I sighed and leaned back covering my face with my arms. "I don't even want to think about it anymore."

I felt a figure walk up and stop by my side. I looked up and saw David standing over me with a large platter in his hands.

"Happy birthday to you." He sang. He bent over to place the platter with a cake on it inscribed Happy Birthday Mickey on the table. It had two candles, one shaped like a one and the other shaped like an eight. I couldn't contain myself. I smiled and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh my God!" I laughed.

Everyone else joined in the song and when it was completed I blew out the candles on my first birthday cake to make my first birthday wish. A wish I have kept a secret all my life, even now on this ledge I will not tell anyone.

"Did you hand in your application?" David asked. It took me a moment but I figured out he was referring to my scholarship application. I applied to the Stark Industries Engineers of the Future scholarship. It would mean my education would be paid in full, without it I probably wouldn't be able to go to college.

"Yeah, I turned it into Mary's this morning."

"Mickey, the mail date was due today! Why in the world did you wait so long?"

"For today."

"Yeah, but why?"

"I turn eighteen."

"I didn't think there was an age limit on it."

"I mailed it on time, that's what matters."

"Yes but you can't wait last minute on something so important." He sighed and shook his head. I smiled back at our mother hen and grabbed a slice of cake. To my surprise it was a red velvet cake.

I washed my hand of the frosting and grabbed the spared guitar handed to me. Kyle started to teach me to play guitar when I was sixteen. I knew a few songs by heart but I wasn't very good. Kyle could go professional, me? I wanted to work in engineering for a reason. I strummed the cords delicately and started playing. Kyle loved songs from groups like Poison, Led Zeppelin, or AC/DC. He was only two years older then me but he preferred older music. I played more modern songs not as heavy or rock and roll, more of a jazz feel. There was one song we could always play together and that was Jumper by Third Eye Blind. Everyone stopped what they were doing and began singing with the tune.

It was about 5:30 when I left the seaport. I had somewhere else I had to be. There was a garage called Forge and Fix Auto ran by a mutant nick named Forge. He was my mentor. He was also the main reason I want to be an engineer. I was fifteen when I first met him. I was rummaging through what I thought was a garbage. I needed spare parts for a car. I just needed to make it turn on. I didn't need to drive it. He caught me but instead of chasing me off the property, he invited me inside.

"Show me what you can do." He demanded. I impressed him, but I wasn't in the right place at that time. I didn't go back to Forge's till a year later.

I made a right onto 24th street, and then I made another right to cut down a tiny dark alleyway. It would shave five minutes off of my walk and with the sun setting and the temperature getting colder I didn't want to be out any longer then I had to be. Not that superheroes and villains were bad enough, but cold weather, hobos, muggers, and murders/rapists made Forge's look even more appealing. I was approaching the dumpster behind Wu's Great Wall. You could smell General Tso's chicken and pan fired noodles coming from the back door. It would make me hungry but the rotten egg and gym sock scents from the trash corrected that. The only pro about this alleyway was the milk curdling smell kept most people away. Employees at Wu's Great Wall wouldn't spend more time near the dumpster then it took to throw out the trash. Which meant most muggers and other ill will people wouldn't go down there. I held my breath and pressed on. I reached the dumpster when I heard a loud scream and a thud from behind me. I jumped and spun the around to see what fell.

"Aw come on Spidey, it wasn't like that. I was trying to help."

"By fondling her chest?"

"Either that or let her fall."

"You are a pig."

It didn't seem like the two men noticed me. I kept watching as their discussion went on.

"You cut me deep, what about all those hilarious adventures we had together. Remember Tomb Stone?" The man that had landed in the nest of trash bags wore a black and red costume with a mask. He and Spiderman looked dangerously similar in the dark, the only difference were certain parts of detail in costumes. Spiderman's costume had blue in it plus the signature web design and the spider logo on the front. The other man didn't have as much detail, two symmetrical black patches around his sides and arms and another two on his mask over the eyes. He got up from his trash nest and tried to throw his arm around Spiderman's shoulders.

"Don't touch me! Deadpool you need to stay out of my town and away from me!"

"To bad "your town" isn't just "your town". Heroes from bum fuck Egypt have a foot in "your town". "

Spiderman crossed his arms and glared at Deadpool. I had started to lose interest in the argument and turned to leave. I accidentally kicked and tin can that skidded across the alleyway hitting the dumpster. A loud low dong sound rang from it, causing both Spiderman and Deadpool to look over at me. I froze and turned back.

"You!" Spiderman exclaimed. "You're the one from the train!" I took that as my cue to leave quickly. I dashed out of the alleyway onto 26th street. I didn't look back but I could still hear them behind me.

"Wait, Stop!"

"Good job Spiderman you scared her off."

"Shut up!"

I couldn't hear them once I was back on the main street. I turned and nearly tripped over a bum on my way out of the alleyway.

"Watch where the hell you're going asshole." The man shouted. I ignored him and kept running. I was bombarded with phrases like "where's the fire at honey." and "Don't hurt yourself gurl." nothing new in the big city. I ran across the street almost getting run over by a taxi, which the driver cursed and honked at me. I hopped the fence into a church grave yard. I was sure I lost him but I didn't want to risk slowing down. I stopped short when Spiderman landed in front of me pivoting on the toe of my foot to run the other way. I didn't get very far when I slammed into something solid and landed hard on the ground.

"Ow!" I whined looking up to see what I ran into was a person, Deadpool.

"I don't need your help!" Spiderman stated trying to intimidate Deadpool. It wasn't working.

"Yeah because you were doing so great on your own, look at me I am Spiderman and I do no wrong." Deadpool mocked. Spiderman was ignoring his insults and was helping me onto my feet.

"I am sorry about that." He apologized.

"Yeah, whatever." I patted my pants trying to get the dirt and little bit of snow off them.

"Some heroes you two are." I grunted.

"He is not a hero." Spiderman gestured toward Deadpool.

"Says you." Deadpool retorted.

"Says everyone! Nobody likes you."

"Tell that to the Deadpool fan base or the Spideypool shippers."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You need to get on the internet more often." Spiderman shook his head and ignored him again.

"What you told me on the train saved my life, my precognition never warned me."

"You're welcome." I said as turned to leave.

"Hey, I'm not done!" I stopped.

"We could always tie her up." Deadpool suggested as he searched himself for rope.

"How about no, don't you have something else you should be ruining right now?"

Deadpool stood there motionless for a minute or two thinking.

"I do actually, see ya!" He hopped the fence and disappeared into a nearby side street.

"I'm sorry, he's an ass who's hard to get rid of." Spiderman apologized again. I started at him blankly. I didn't care about his stupid apologizes I just wanted to get to the garage.

"So, about Ruby Thursday, how did you know she had a weapon hidden on another train?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Don't play dumb I had lamer villains with better lies."

"Did you just call me lame?"

"Uh-no that not what I meant."

"Another hero who is an ass, with an ego problem, what a surprise!"

"Look, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't have a point. Your power could help a lot of heroes and none of them would care that you are a mutant."

"Sorry to rain on your parade. I am not a mutant."

"Your gift can still help a lot or heroes. I could even take you to S.H.E.I.L.D."

"No." I didn't want to deal with this I was already running late. I turned and started walking toward the garage.

"Hey, stop walking away!" Spiderman followed me.

"Go away. I have to be somewhere and you are making me late."

"I could give you a ride if you want to hear me out."

"No thank you." I walked out of the grave yard and continued down the street.

"If you change your mind you can wait from me in that grave yard at 11pm. I'll keep an eye out for you." He called after me. I never stopped to turn around but I knew he was no longer following me.

"Ass." I whispered.

My small journey which should have taken 25 minutes ended up taking 45 minutes making me 20 minutes late. Forge was definitely going to make me aware of it.

"It was nice of you to show up." He stated while he welded two panels together for the turret he was working on.

"Sorry, I got held up on my way here." Forge gave me a serious look.

"I haven't been late since the train was stopped because Hulk tore up the train tracks. That was six months ago! I'm on time most of the time."

"Most of the time should be all the time." Forge reminded me. He activated the turret and started calibrating the targeting system.

"What's that for?"

"It's for a jet. A good friend of mind was training some new people on it and the turret was damaged badly. They need a new one."

"How badly?"

"It was completely detached by a rocket launcher."

I whistled at his statement. "Wow."

I set my items down on a near by table. I grabbed my small spiderbot from the loft up above the office. I know its cliché and tacky, like from a bad spy movie, but they always had a soft spot in my heart. When I brought the idea to Forge he laughed at the idea but still helped me get the parts for it. It was covered in a strong hard polymer with bits of chrome at the joints. It was meant to be disposable, with a small microchip and AA batteries that allowed it to run up three weeks. I named it XP Tula or XPT for short. XPT was light weight and could jump six feet in the air and land without taking too much damage. If the act happened repeatedly it would cause some wear and tear in the leg joints.

"Did you had in the application?" He asked referring to the scholarship previously mentioned.

"Yeah I did."

I hopped of the ladder and strolled over to the work bench with my little bot in hand. Its circumference was the length of my hand finger tip to base of palm. I laid it on its back and started adjusting the sensitivity in the legs. I have made several bots and things before but nothing that was useful. They could move or light up but this one would be able to travel up to five miles away from the operator and would have a small camera attached. I know, cheesy. Forge walked up and inspected my work.

"Adjust the sensitivity .001%." he suggested He had a uncanny way with technology. I adjusted the sensitivity and set it down for the night. I looked over at Forge who had completed his turret." I was amazed by how he could finish a project so quickly, turret in a day or two, a mech in a week, even stripped, rebuilt, and programmed a discarded robot within a month.

He brought me a cup of hot cocoa from the kitchen and sat down at the work bench inspecting XPT.

"This is very good work." He complimented. He placed it back down on the table and turned to face me.

"How was school this week?"

"Alright, Mr. Davis thinks I am being too ambitions. I am taking the usual amount of classes I've been taking. He is worried that with my extra studies and with the ten classes I will be over worked."

"But you graduate in a few months."

"Yeah, but he thinks I will be over worked."

"How much homework do you have?"

"I have an English paper, history paper, fifty algebra problems, physics lab, Latin, geometric, literature, and art history."

"Wow, and you did this for about 2 years?"

"I had to, I didn't want to get my diploma by the time I was 20."

"Just make sure you get some rest. I think I see some grays coming in."

I snorted and gave him a look. I trust Forge. He had helped me out with a lot and had a ton of connections. Maybe, He could help me figure out these visions.

"Forge?"

"Hmm?"

"I had a weird incident on the train ride today." I began, and then I continued to inform him of my visions. They had started about six months ago. First there was only one at a time, then two or three, now I would receive them at least once a week. I never knew when or where they would strike. Forge was contemplating on all the information I shared with him.

"Let me take you with me to Professor Xavier." He suggested.

"Who?"

"Charles Xavier you may have seen him on the news."

"I'm not very good at keeping up with current events."

"He's a spokesman, activist for mutant rights, and runs a school. He may be able to steer you in the right direction. I have to drop of the turret tomorrow. I'll call and let him know you are coming. You can see if he can help."

It started raining when I left the garage. The rain washed away what snow was left over, but it made finding a place to sleep even harder. I couldn't go under the bypass it was too cold. Benches, bus stops and subway stations were out of the question too. I didn't have money to put gas in the car rigged for a heated shelter. I would have to break in somewhere. There a building that was boarder up and official condemned. There were too many murders that happened there and no one wanted to move in and try to fix it up. Without the proper up keep the city condemned it. I managed to wiggle a board loose and slipped into the building. I went up to the top floor where most of the heat was. No one else was squatting there which worked out for me. I set down my bag and dug out a small throw blanket and rolled up a sweat shirt. I place the shirt under my head and close my eyes to go to sleep. This was just part of my life. I was homeless.

"At least it's warm." I told myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh God!" I groaned in discomfort.

"Too BRIGHT!"

The blinding sun the was amplified by the snow left on the ground creating a punishment that had to be several magnitudes worse then anything Lucifer himself could create. I rolled around trying to ignore the annoyance but then the floor boards started squeaking. The onslaught from the hell sun and the whining floor boards made me realize I was not going back to sleep.

"Stupid sun!" I surrendered. I sat up from my spot on the floor and surveyed the room. Something didn't add up right. I wasn't alone. An elderly man in ragged clothing was sleeping peacefully in the corner across from me. He woke with a start and seemed embarrassed when he realized this room was already occupied.

"Pardon me! I didn't realize this room was taken."

I got a better view of the man when he shifted from his curled up position. He was bawled on top of his head with white and grey stringy hair on the sides and back that stuck out due to not being combed in a while. He had a coat on and judging from how thick it looked he probably had multiple shirts on underneath. On his legs were an old stained and worn out pair of jeans with holes that revealed his black long underwear. He stretched and yawned wincing in pain from sleeping in an uncomfortable position.

"It's fine." I replied as I quickly started folding up my blanket and putting it back into my backpack.

"My name is Walter, Walter Augustine Periwinkle Schrewsberry III."

I looked over at him. "That's uh a very extravagant name. I wouldn't want to sign for packages with all that."

He chuckled. "Yeah I was named after my great grandfather. They had, interesting names back then. Lucky me, you don't sign too many packages when you're a nomad. What would your name be?"

"Mickey Finn."

Walter tilted his head to the side slightly contemplating on the name I had given him. He took a couple minutes before responding. "Is that your real name?"

"It's the only name you need to be concerned with, you can call me Mickey."

He nodded and started rubbing his hands together trying to keep warm. I looked at me wrist watch, a gift from Kyle when I turned 16. It was 8:30am and I still needed to freshen up before going to meet Forge at 11:00. I zipped up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Do you know if there are any other occupants?" Walter asked.

"Probably not, this place is condemned. Nobody wanted to buy a place with such a bad reputation."

"That didn't stop us." He smiled. His wrinkles curved around his mouth and eyes showing off his age. His teeth were yellow crooked and some of them were missing. His eyes were bright blue and lively. It was a genuine, sweet smile like a man that tasted true happiness in his life. I returned the gesture. Then I headed toward the door.

"Are you coming back?"

"Maybe."

"I'll be here."

Tony's Café was placed neatly between two different stores. On the left was a woman's clothing store and on the right a used book store. On Saturday mornings it was slow, usually elderly people and office workers that had to come in on the weekend. It was a modern place with chic but comfortable furniture, hanging lights with stain glass shades. There were granite counters with a giant glass cooler to the right of the cash register. The cooler had prepackaged sandwiches, fruit salads, yogurt parfaits and beverages for the patrons who didn't want to wait for food. I spotted Tony on the register dealing with a disgruntled customer trying to get free food.

"I ordered another bacon and egg bagel! You just forgot to put on my bill."

"Okay and I will gladly make you another one that you can pay for."

"Why should I pay for your mistakes? I want to speak to the manager!"

"I am the manager."

"The owner then!"

"I am that too. I also took your order and cooked the food."

The woman seemed to get flustered by the fact she wasn't getting anywhere. She grabbed the food she paid for stormed out. I waved at him as I passed and slipped into the bathroom. Hagumi was mopping out the last stall. She sported a black jumper and a light powder blue apron. She had shorts underneath, knee high multicolored sock, and black shoes.

"Hey Hagu!"

"Morning." She yawned. She rolled her mop bucket out to go to the men's bathroom. I sat my backpack underneath the sink and started brushing my teeth, then my hair and finally put on some deodorant. I decided it was a good idea to change my shirt to the new sweater I got from thrift store. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure everything was in order and went out to purchase a bagel with cream cheese and a coffee.

I walked down to Forge and Fix Auto. A winter rain started coming down and the winds made everything exceptionally worse. Water seeped into my shoes causing my socks to squish every time I took a step. The weather made everything feel heavier. Forge was waiting for me in his Dodge pick up truck. It was a bright red colored well taken care of and stuck out against the meek grey day.

"You ready?"

I nodded and followed him into the truck. The turret was already loaded into the back. The school was in up state New York couple hours away from Manhattan. It gave me time to work on my English paper. I already had the thesis statement done I just needed, well everything else. I tended to procrastinate a bit.

"Homework?" Forge inquired. He took the exit for the highway and started heading north.

"Yep, on language and grammar and the important it has on society and culture."

"How many pages?"

"Five double spaced."

"On top of what else?"

"Calculus, American History, French, and Biology."

Forge whistled at the amount of work. "That's a lot less then what you were taking when I first met you but that is still quite a bit."

I smiled to myself. It was a lot of work but I needed to catch up to everyone else in a little less then 3 years if I wanted to graduate in time. We entered Winchester County at 2pm. The area was a lot more attractive then the gutters you found in Manhattan. We got off on an exit and drove for miles before we entered a wooded area. The trees were bare except for an evergreen tree here and there. In the distance I spotted a large building surrounded by a wall with an old tall iron gate. When we got close enough and I could read a plaque to the left.

"Xavier's School for Higher Learning, is this some sort of school for advance students?"

"You could say that." Forge laughed. He rolled down his window and leaned over to press the small grey button on the intercom. It buzzed for a moment and then a voice responded.

"Forge! It's been too long!"

"Hey Scott, it's good to hear from you. Is the professor in?"

"He just got back from D.C. I'll let him know you're here."

The gates slowly drew back allowing us access to the campus. The grounds looked empty. It was still very impressive everything was well cared for. Forge parked the truck. I got out looking a around. I saw a woman with dark skin and white hair flying around above. A boy about my age was following after her. He formed sheets of ice that he was sliding on. It reminded me of some of the guys I saw in the skate park a couple time.

"Good job Bobby. Now let's make this a little more difficult." She flew into the woods with Bobby chasing after her.

"No fair Storm!"

I have seen mutants before, three of my friends were mutants. I never saw one that could fly though. I thought about it. "Higher learning." I repeated to myself.

"Forge is this school just for mutants?" I called Forge was already being greeted at the door. I ran over to catch up.

"Yeah, I thought I already told you that. This place allows young mutants to find their potential with their powers." I took another look before going into the building. The grounds that were once empty contrasted with about 15-20 students ranging from 14 to early 20s. In the lobby Forge was talking to a man wearing a dark pair of sunglasses, jeans, with a beige sweater that had a variation of brown diamonds going around the chest. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. I was more focused on the mutants and their awesome powers. Kyle, Hitomi and Hagumi were mutants they were pretty good at concealing their powers. Kyle had the ability to burn hotter then the sun and the twins could manifest electricity and amplify their power working together. I wondered if suggesting this school to them would be a good idea. I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized that I was about to bump into Forge till I made contact.

"Sorry." I stammered.

"Charles, Jean, Scott, this is Mickey. She's the one I mentioned on the phone. Mickey this is Professor Charles Xavier, Jean Grey and Scott Summer. I shook each of their hands as they handed them to me. It was then I realized that Xavier was in a wheel chair. I made me wonder if it was related to running a school for mutants or maybe his powers paralyzed him. Forge was explaining that he had the new turret for the black bird in the bed of the truck. Scott mentioned having a fork lift ready and Forge followed him after him. They passed a man who had a powerful strut about him. He didn't pay much attention to me or the other two in the room till someone addressed him.

"Logan." Xavier said.

Logan was dressed in blue jeans a white beater and a plaid button down shirt which was buttoned half way up. He tilted his hat to Jean and the Professor.

"Can't stop to chat I'm in a hurry."

He paused for a moment when he reached me.

"Nice hat." I commented. He looked me up and down.

"Nice shoes." I was wearing two different colored converses that I got from the thrift store. The shoe on me right foot was blue and the left was red.

"Logan, this is Mickey. Mickey this is Logan another instructor."

He nodded at me and continued his way out. He grabbed his coat from the coat rack and walked out the door. I could hear a motorcycle engine rev in the distance before Jean and Xavier escorted me to another room. The room was a normal looking office, one large and very elegant desk with two leather chairs in front and no chair behind it. A couple filing cabinets sat to our right under a window. Across from the cabinets was a book shelf filled with books on psychology, biology and some on philosophy.

"Have a seat." Xavier offered as he moved pass me. He settled behind the desk waiting expectantly. The chair squeaked when I carefully placed myself. I wanted to come off as a careful and refine individual, not the homeless, struggling bum that I was.

"I was running scans with my computer Cerebro for mutants but it never registered you."

"What is a Cerebro?"

"It's a computer that helps amplify my telepathic abilities. It allows me to find people who need help over a great distance, more specifically involving mutants. I believe at this point we can rule out the idea of you being a mutant. Forge explained to me that you have recently started having these visions."

"About six months ago."

"Did anything unusual happen to you around that time?"

"Not that I can remember." I looked over at Jean. She sat in the chair across from me and was taking notes as the Professor questioned me. I didn't enjoy this. It reminded me of when I was a kid and social services came to our apartment. They would sit across from me and prod into my life.

"Why don't you go to school?"

"Are you happy here?"

"Do you feel like you are properly cared for?"

It felt like I was a specimen in a jar. I didn't know what answers they wanted from me.

"Mickey?" Jean said bring me out of my thoughts. I looked up and realize that Xavier had asked me a question.

"I'm sorry what did you ask?"

"Could you explain some of the visions you have had?"

"First there was the incident with Ironman outside of city hall. I was walking past where a reporter was question him about his daring rescue. I remember vaguely I bumped into a man and I had a vision of over half of the city hall building being blown up. It threw shrapnel which got lodge into a weak spot in his armor."

Jean was still scribbling down notes as quickly has possible. The professor leaned forward seemed more interested in my situation.

"After that, I had another a couple months later. Thor and Hulk were fighting just outside of Brooklyn. I think it started the same way too I bumped into another person before that one happened as well. Same with the one I had 2 and half weeks after that. I saw Captain America getting blasted out of a window. It was a 20 story drop. Spiderman was the first one, well. I saw him die, like actually die."

Jean wrote a couple more notes and then tucked her pen into the spiral of the notebook she was using. Xavier took a breath and sat back in his chair.

"It seems like these premonitions are linked only to proclaimed heroes. Unless you came into physical contact with something that could of brought these abilities out in you. I wouldn't have the slightest idea of how or what could of trigger this. It sounds like, what the oracles could do in Greek mythology, telling the fates of heroes."

I started to doubt that this professor could help me. Xavier looked into my eyes like he could read my thoughts at that moment. I was too nervous to call him out on it, if he was.

"There is another option." He suggested. "Jean and I are both telepathic. Jean could search your mind to see when your powers first came forth." I was against this. I was extremely against this. I had more secrets then I cared to admit and I didn't need a psychic poking about in my brain. Xavier saw the concern on my face.

"I assure you we are very respectful and considerate of privacy. If it makes you feel more comfortable Jean can do it."

That did make me feel more comfortable, but I agreed reluctantly.

"Relax." Jean instructed. "Take a deep breath. You may feel a little odd."

I followed her instructions waiting for some sort of dizzy vertigo feeling. There was nothing. I felt normal.

"Professor, I can't enter her mind." Jean and Xavier seemed equally confused.

"I kept trying but nothing. It's like a barrier or some sort of mental defense." Xavier came to my side. "Allow me to try."

He placed his finger tips on my forehead and tried again. We sat in silence fore a moment. Then he looked at me astonished.

"This is unlike anything I have seen before. Telepathic resistance usually involves a tool. A protective helmet is the normal but this is very strange indeed. I wonder if it is a protective system your mind has created to keep telepathies from seeing the future through you."

Xavier returned back behind the desk and pulled something out of a drawer. He handed me a crisp clean white business card. It had the schools name across the top in black ink with the Professor's name, position, phone number, fax, and an email. I flipped the card over a couple times inspecting it.

"I have another appointment I have to keep, but if you would like to come back give me a call. I want to help you anyway I can."

He seemed genuine but I couldn't shake the specimen feeling. I wasn't a mutant or a human. I didn't know what I was anymore and it scared me. Was I a freak? A freak on display for the world to mock, that's how I felt, like I was being mocked. Xavier excused himself and Jean escorted me back to the lobby area. Forge and Scott were waiting for us.

"Within time all mutants can control their powers. I'm sure you will be able too." Jean encourage. I didn't answer her. I couldn't shake the over whelming doubt and self pity.

When I got close to the conversing men, Scott was complimenting Forge's work. Forge looked at me.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Could have gone better." I said as I walked pass him. I wanted to put a lot of space between me and this place.

The snow began falling again as Forge drove us back to the city.

"Where am I dropping you off at?" Forged asked, he took the exit into the downtown area.

"I'm meeting some friends at Tony's Café on 51st street. Drop me off there." He pulled up to the curb across the street and let me out.

"Thanks for trying to help, I'll see you around."

"Things will get better." Forge almost promised.

"Sure, see ya."

I hurried inside out of the high winds and snow. I was around six when I walked in. I could stay and work on a polished version of my paper till Tony was ready to kick me out. Tony was a second generation Italian American. He was bilingual, speaking his grandparents' mother language and English fluently. He stood 6'1", olive skin, dark hair, muscular, and a womanizer to boot. He still had a heart of gold and was always willing to help his friends when they needed it. That meant I got to stay in the café well after closing time to finish my homework unless he had to get home right away.

"Have a good evening." Hitome said to a customer as he left the counter. I smiled at her and made my way to a table near the window. Hitome started cleaning the dining area using bleach. The smell was sharp and bitter turning my stomach. I manage to finish my conclusion to my essay and went back to reread for any grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes. It was about 7 when Tony finally appeared from the back. He flipped the open sign to close.

"Who's hungry?" He asked. "I have left over Italian Wedding Soup and paninis."

"Sounds great! Is it free too?" I questioned.

He smiled and winked at me before returning to the kitchen. Tony carried a platter with three large bowls and a plate with tomato spinach pananis and tall glasses of homemade lemonade.

"Thanks Tony."

I closed my notebook and grabbed some food. I didn't get full meals often and when I was really in need I was known to dumpster dive for things like bagels. I looked up after consuming over half of my soup to realize Hitome was giving me a sly look.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"So where did you and that guy I saw you with go off to?"

"Remember when I told you about Forge who helped me get into engineering? That was him; he took me to gets parts for my spiderbot."

"Cool, when do I get to see it?"

"When it's done." I replied dryly.

She smiled. "Soon enough you will be building the next Ironman suit."

"I wouldn't go that far, but definitely something much more awesome."

Tony snorted and almost spit out his food. Hitome and I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to my egotistical answer.

"So where is your evil twin?" I asked.

"Out spreading her graffiti and causing our mother grief." Hitome sighed and finish her soup. Hitome and Hagumi may have been twins but their personalities were exact opposites. Hitome was extremely responsible and a bit up tight. She worked and went to school. She helped her mom out since their dad passed away from cancer.

Hagumi dressed a little like a wannabe hood rat. She wore sweat pants that she kept rolled up to her mid calf, converses, beaters, and hoodies. She kept herself cover in jewelry, expensive sunglasses, and baseball caps. Her usual mode of transportation was a skateboard especially when she did tagging. Hagumi's graffiti art ranged from murals to simple tags. She did commissions but blew the money on crap that she didn't need instead of helping her mom and sister. Hitome had a right to be aggravated.

"I would say to kick her out, but she's only 16 and your mother would be pissed."

"I don't want to lose anymore family members. Okaasan has enough trouble getting up in the morning as it is. I just, I wish she would help out more instead of running around doing tags all day."

"She's good enough for commissions, but she blows the money on crap."

"I know."

Hitome and I washed and dried the dishes we used as a thank you to Tony. He locked the back door behind us while we stood in the alley waited to leave together. Hagumi came rolling down on her skateboard. You could hear the spray cans clanking together in her bag.

"Hitome!" She called. "The guys want to meet up at the warehouse. Are you up for it?"

"Okaasan is going to be waiting for us at home."

"They just want to watch a movie. We can stop at home first, I'm sure you want to change."

"Fine, are you going too?" She directed her question at me.

"Yeah, I'll be there around 8:30. I have to pick something up at Forge's first."

"Spiderbot?"

"You'll have to wait and find out." I smirked. Hitome rolled her eyes and the twins headed home. Tony offered to walk me to Forge's.

"I lived down the street." He persuaded.

"Sure." I drew out.

The walk was short and quiet. Tony left me outside the garage. I waited till he rounded he corner to go inside. Everything seemed fine at first, but it was dark so I had to search around for a light switch. When I stepped forward could feel glass breaking under foot. Why was there glass on the floor? I found the switch, but the garage was a disaster. The light flickered illuminating flipped over tables and cars. There was glass tools oil and grease sprawled across the floor. My heart was racing. I threw down my bag and ran into the ruins of what was a clean and orderly garage. I carefully tried to avoid glass as I looked for Forge.

"Forge! Forge!?" I called. The farther back I went the worse it seemed to be. The smell of gasoline grew stronger.

"Forge!" I shouted. I heard a small groan from behind me. I turned and found him pinned underneath his trunk which was balancing on the hood and roof.

"Oh God Forge!" I ran over to him.

"Are you okay? Don't move I'll get help." He opened his eyes but and looked at me. His eyes were fearful and desperate. He wasn't looking at me. I realized. He was looking behind me.

"Run kid."


	3. Chapter 3

In my life I have carried nearly everything with me. My whole life had to fit in my backpack. It was easier to run that way. After starting school when I was 16 years old I decided to buy a dictionary and a thesaurus. I wanted to expand my vocabulary. The dictionary was Oxford American Dictionary; in it was the definition of fear.

Fear - an unpleasant emotion caused by the nearness of danger or expectation of pain etc.

Fear is a strange emotion. It is capable of heightening your senses. I could smell the oil and gasoline spilled among the debris. I could hear the generator running above us, the tire to Forge's truck squeaking to a stop, bits of metal shifting when the air conditioning kicked on. The hairs on my arm stood up on end as a large figure caste a shadow upon me. Fear, while it was sharpening my alertness had me frozen in place. I was paralyzed with the expectation of danger and pain. Forge was staring at me with desperation.

"Come on Mickey, you have to get out of here." He whispered. I heard him. I really did but my legs wouldn't move. I could not stand. I could not run. I couldn't do anything. When I heard the heavy foot steps stop my heart fluttered in my chest. It was a sharp pain, foreign to me. The monster that caused this destruction, the thing that could hurt Forge was only a few feet away. I gathered my courage, withholding my fear stained eyes, to turn and face the monster.

It wasn't a monster but a man, a mutant to be precise. He stood like a man, unlike some mutants I have seen before with more animal or other unnatural characteristics. He was 7 feet tall, a giant when compared to the average human. His skin was an unnatural grey color which was complimented by his blue lips. His lips kept a permanent scowl on his muscular face. His gaze alone was crushing me. I couldn't imagine what would happen if he grabbed hold of me. He could easily break a bone just by applying a little pressure. My breath shook as I stared on.

"I have found you at last." His voice caused a shiver to run down my spine. If the great abyss excreted part of itself I believed that excretion would have been this mutant. Everything about him would make anyone wary of the on coming storm.

""Me?" I replied breathlessly. I've been scared in my life but what I felt now could not compare. He smiled at me. He was entertained by my frightful demeanor. He had power over me and he was going to use it.

"You have no idea what you are capable of young one. Come with me and I can show you your full potential."

He held out his hand. I could feel his will upon me. His gazed compelled me to take his hand. I started to reach for it. My mind and body were on too different plains. My body ready to surrender to the powerful mutant who could easily kill me. My mind screaming to run or fight, but not to give in. Forge was the one to save me. Forge pulled me out of my trance stated with a pinch on the sensitive part of my arm. I jumped after feeling the sharp pain. I touched my arm out of habit and felt a little blood.

"Kid you have to get out of here. He won't hesitate to kill you." He whispered.

The spell was broken. I snatched back my hand and was on my feet. I leapt over Forge's legs and sprinted for the door. I could hear foot steps behind me and then a struggle.

"Let go you inferior cur."

Then there was a thud and a groan, but I didn't dare to turn around. I was out the door and ran across the street too afraid to think about Forge's fate. I ducked into a side street and continued down until I ran into a metal chain fence.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! I panicked.

I turned around to go back the way I came. Maybe, if I got to the church Spiderman would be there. I got out on the main street and saw the man burst through the door. He cause it to splitter in half and instead of making a left and running to the church I made a right heading to the construction site for a new apartment building. I could hear the low heavy thumps coming from behind me. I wedge my way between two boards in the fence and ran onto the site. There was a pile of cylinders at the base of the structure. I ducked inside of one. I sat to the back of the cylinder hoping that if he did find me he would not be able to reach me.

I held my knees close to myself and prayed. Oh God did I pray. I heard the foot steps that were following me come into the construction zone. I covered my mouth in a desperate attempt to keep myself from screaming. He stopped in front of the cylinders. Everything was silent and the minutes drew by like hours. I could hear his even breaths. He lingered like a wolf trying to pick up the scent of his prey. I trembled when he walked away. I couldn't move but I knew I couldn't stay. I looked out of my hiding spot.

Everything was empty and quiet. I step out of the cylinder and quickly back tracked the way I came. I looked around trying to figure out where he had gone. It was hard to see due to the cloudy night sky, but you couldn't miss him, even in the dark. I couldn't shake the eerie feeling I was being watched. I walked faster. The clouds were quickly clearing. The moon's light shining onto Manhattan. I ran. Shadows were casting from the base of the structure like a cage. I was the prisoner and my captor stood on top of the prison. I turned. He was leering at me. I wasn't staying to entertain him and what dark thoughts caused him to grin at me. I ran back to the street straight for the church.

It was barely 8:30 but if I was lucky one of those heroes would be in the area. They had to be. They helped those in need and I was in need. I could see the steeple in the distance. I knew a short cut that could get me there quicker. It required me going down another alleyway. When I reached the chain fence there should have been an opening at the bottom where I could crawl through. The chain had been replaced ruining my strategy. I checked to see if the mutant was behind me. I could just make out the top of his shadow approaching the entrance of the alleyway. I had no other way out I had to climb it. The fence was about 10 feet tall with barb wiring at the top. It was shorter then the first fence that I was faced with but the barb wiring would still be a bitch to deal with. I took off my jacket and tossed it over the top. I wasn't very athletic but climbing a fence shouldn't have been as hard as it felt. I managed one foot over the sharp wiring when I felt a pull on my ankle.

"Let me go!" I shouted. The grey man smiled and pulled harder.

"You can't escape me child. I will always find you."

I bent forward still straddling the fence. I grasp onto either side of the fence trying to wrap myself around it. The wires cut into my face and parts of my arms that weren't covered by the coat. He was toying with me. He was clearly strong enough to rip me free from the fence. He was savoring the moment of capturing his prey.

"Help me!" My voice was shaky, sharp, and almost unrecognizable. "Let go of me you bastard!"

"No one is here to help you." He taunted me.

"That's where you'd be wrong!"

A figure came down from the sky and for a moment I thought it was an angel. Spiderman landed on his chest pushing the mutant back. The sudden slack caused me to fall the other side of the fence. I landed in the hairy arms of a muscular man. I looked up and something was familiar about him. I couldn't place it.

"You'll be okay kid." The man said.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked from me back to Spiderman who was webbing the monster.

"I'm one of the good guys."

It was over. The mutant was captured and everything was safe yet again thanks to the heroes.

"Hey Wolverine!" Spiderman called. "Isn't this guy one of yours?"

"Yeah well, technically the Xmen's. Trust me your web trick isn't going to work on this one" Wolverine said as he placed me on the ground. My legs were too strained to hold me up anymore.

"What are you doing here Apocalypse?" Wolverine asked.

I looked at the man with the smugness smeared across his face.

"All in do time Xman." He took a breath and expanded his chest to break his web binding. It was like ripping through paper.

Spiderman stood ready to fight but Apocalypse walked away and disappeared. Spiderman turned back to Wolverine and shrugged.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing good, if he is walking away this early in a fight…" Wolverine trailed off thinking. He straightened up. "We need to get back. Fury and Delphina will want to know."

I was wiped out. I tried to support myself but I ended up collapsing. Wolverine walked over to help me. I looked up at him. He was frowning hard with concerned. My eyes were having a difficult time staying open. Then sleep over took me.

The florescent light on the ceiling irritated my eyes when I opened them. I couldn't tell how long I was asleep there was no clocks in my room. It wasn't any room I was familiar with. It was simple, with four walls and a door with a window in it that looked out into an empty hallway. I didn't recognize the hallway either. It wasn't any hospital or clinic I had been in Manhattan. Where the hell was I? The bed I was laying on was hard. It was more like a room for a prisoner. Did Wolverine or Spiderman bring me here? A black night stand was to my right and a wall to my left. On the nightstand was a glass of water. I didn't dare to touch it. It wasn't that I wasn't thirsty. If the drink happened to be poisoned I would be safer to wait and see it I could get my own drink. I sat up and looked around. There was a camera placed neatly in the upper corner above the door. I glared at it and stood up to check the door. It was locked. I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. Did they have to lock me in? I was a normal girl, not a threat. Apocalypse threatened my life and I was being punished for needing to be rescued? I pulled relentlessly on the door. It wasn't budging. I surrendered to the realization and walked back to the bed. When I rested as comfortably as I could on the rock hard bed a man walked in. He wore a suit and tie. His hair was cut neatly and he smiled as he approached me tucking his sunglasses in his coat pocket. His badge read Agent Coulson of S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Ma'am, if you would with me." He gestured to the door.

I eyed him suspiciously. My heart told me that I could trust him. He had no reason to hurt me. He would probably explain why I was there. When we found out it was some horrible misunderstanding he would let me leave. Then it would be one of those stories I could laugh about later. On the other hand if I left that bed I would end up in three separate oil barrels at the bottom of the harbor, or worse.

"We have some questions to ask you. It will only take a minute." He assured me.

I hesitated but I pushed myself onto my feet. He led me down couple corridors to an elevator. On the way I saw more people in suits and other uniforms walking back and forth with files and equipment. This had to be a government facility, everyone was too professional. I assumed that if I was in a government building they were probably going to question me about the mutant attack. Maybe, they hoped I could help them find him. Fortunately I didn't even know him so when they realized I wasn't of any use they would send me on my way, I hoped. We went down several floors and when the elevator let us off we went down another hallway. The hallway led to large room. It looked like a control center, rows and rows of computer. Agents were running back and forth and shouting across the room. It seemed like something bad must have happened. I took a moment to admire the view outside. The windows went from the floor to the ceiling and the clouds were as far as the eye could see. Then I realized clouds, we were in the air! I ran down a couple of steps and up to a window. I couldn't even see Manhattan from how high we were.

"Where the hell am I?" I shouted. The room went silent. I didn't mean to be so loud but this was insane and I was quickly losing my patience.

"There is no need to shout. You are on the S.H.E.I.L.D. helicarrier and temporary acting headquarters." Another man responded. He was dark skinned sporting an eye patch wearing a black trench coat. He reminded me of Xiahou Dun, he was an ancient Chinese general that ate his own eyeball to instill fear into his enemies. I wondered if this man was capable of the same actions. It was all very dramatic and badass which annoyed me even more. I turned and glared at him placing my hand on my hips in a very "I'm no push over" attitude.

"Why am I here?"

"You know what's funny is I wish I knew the same thing." He smirked with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"You didn't have me brought here?"

"Ma'am I am chasing after over powered individuals that seemed to believe destroying or taking over, or plaguing our world is a sport. If it had been my choice you would be in Manhattan but, Delphina believes you are important." He gestured to a woman that followed him in.

"And you are?"

"Director Nick Fury."

"Alright Director Fury, when do I get to go home? I have school tomorrow morning."

"When you get to go home depends on her and you. As for school, I'm sure one of the agents will be happy to drop you off and pick you up. You got a name?"

"Mickey."

"Mickey what?"

"Mickey Finn." I stated dryly.

He gave me the same look that almost reminded me of Walter. A little lesson for you, a mickey finn is a laced drink usually with chloral hydrate. When I was a child my mother would say that I was a mickey or a mickey finn. I was a surprise inside of her that she never wanted. It stuck.

"This isn't a joke. So I'll ask again what if your real name."

"Mickey is the only name you need to know."

He scoffed at me. "Fine, if you want to make this more difficult that's your choice. When Delphina decides whether or not you're what she's looking for you won't be in my hair anymore."

He walked back up the stairs.

"Come on, maybe this all will be cleared up." He called back to me.

I followed after Fury and Delphina. Delphina was a slim woman, European, dark hair tied back in a triple braid. She was wearing a turquoise long sleeved dress with a flora design. She didn't say anything to me. If she had been looking for me, you would think she would have introduced herself. Fury took us through a door with the word conference room across the front. I was relieved that it wasn't an interrogation room. There was a large metal and glass table with about 30 leather chairs around it. Spiderman and Wolverine occupied two of those seats at the table with another agent. When we walked in the agent left and Fury offered us a seat. I sat beside Spiderman. Delphina was between Fury and Wolverine.

"Okay Delphina we entertained your scavenger hunt. Now you need to fill us in on why you are wasting our time and resources!"

"I am not wasting your time Nick. Trust me the safety of this girl will out weigh any overpowered monsters waiting for you to kill them."

"It better be for Dr. Strange to vouch for you."

"Director, everyone, for you to understand the importance of why I am here and why I asked you to find this child I must start from the beginning. I come from an ancient order of witches located in Athens Greece. Usually our order helps young witches wizards and etc to develop their gifts in a safe setting."

"Like the Xavier Institution?" Spiderman asked

"Yes, a lot like the professor's school for mutants. We have strong ties with Professor Xavier as well as Dr. Strange and his disciples. Before we became teachers we were warriors and guardians."

I felt my chest tighten with anticipation and worry.

"We serve our master the Oracle. She was a prophet and in the old days she kept the balance between good and evil. She would sow the seeds that would protect our future from total destruction by advising heroes. She was one of the most powerful witches but 300 years ago the last Oracle had died leaving no one to take her place."

"How does that work? How does a new Oracle become chosen for the task?" I asked afraid of what I might hear.

"Oracles will choose a successor and pass her gift to them. There are usually trained for it. Before that Oracles would be reincarnated and the coven would have to seek them out. They were found using this."

Delphina held up a long object wrapped in cloth.

"Caelestis, it is a scythe born from the death scythe. When the first Oracle was born Death gave the child a piece of the blade. While Death took lives the Oracle saved them.

"Okay Delphina enough of the history lesson. Why don't you get to the point?" Wolverine cut in annoyed.

Delphina looked offended at Wolverine's dismissal. She seemed to ignore he's request and continued speaking.

"Oracles however powerful are still human. In ancient Egypt it was common for Emperors and Kings to force Oracles to tell them the future so that they could have the upper hand. It became so bad that a magician Setna created a method to indoctrinate the Oracle. The Empire suffered for it, babies throw into rivers, innocent men and women slain, it was a blood bath. It isn't very clear in our text but it was around that time that the coven was founded. This is why I am here. Our order has texts and texts of history that was lost to mankind. Recently a scroll was stolen, the one that had Setna's ritual to enslave an Oracle. The priestesses informed us that it was a large grey man with blue lips, he called himself Apocalypse.

Wolverine and Fury straightened up and lean forward listening.

"If this mutant is able to force the Oracle under his will, he will have foresight into any situation plot or plan anyone one could ever challenge him with."

"You believe this girl is the Oracle?" Fury asked.

"I do. I must test her first." She looked over at me. I couldn't read her expression. Was it hope? The hope that she had finally found what she was looking for. I hoped that she was wrong. This was all too crazy. Me? I was some sort of powerful witch? No, that's not me. I was struggling to get my life together. I was living on the street. She had to be mistaken. I wanted to tell her that she needed to keep looking. I wasn't the Oracle. But the worse part was as I tried to believe that this was a mistake. In my heart I knew what I was.

"Director, I need to ask you for one more favor."

Fury touched his hand to his chin and looked at her perplexed.

"What do you need?"

"The Ceremony of Passage is a sacred event. It is done between the heads of the coven and the potential Oracle. I need to alone with Mickey at least. Since we don't have time to go back the Athens for a proper ritual, I have to make do with what I have."

Fury looked at the others who stood up and followed his lead.

"Wait what?" I asked. I suddenly felt queasy. "Don't leave me alone with this psycho! I'm not the Oracle."

They ignored me! They filed out the room closed the door and locked it behind them. I heard Spiderman ask if it was a good idea to leave. Fury expressed that they didn't have a choice with Apocalypse posing a threat. When I looked over at Delphina she was approaching me with Caelestis. I was on my feet and dashed to the other side of the table.

"Stay away from me! I want nothing to do with your coven or what ever you called it."

"Please Mickey I'm not going to hurt you."

I kept myself on the opposite side of the conference table at all times. I was trying to get to the door but she wouldn't let me get near that side of the room.

"Please do not force my hand Mickey!"

"I don't want to be your Oracle."

"We haven't had an Oracle in 300 years. This is a big honor. You will save so many lives. You would be a hero yourself."

"Heroes want to be heroes. I never asked for this. You can't just drop this bombshell on me and not give me a choice!"

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made and you will not have a choice." Delphina's tone was cold and serious.

Delphina closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them and they glow a bright purple color.

I went to step away but I couldn't move. The seat behind me pulled out by itself. I looked at Delphina and realized it was her. She took hold of my body with her powers and forced me into it. My arms were forced out in front of me, palms faced up, elbows bent. I looked over at Delphina who was holding a short staff in the protective cloth. I couldn't make it out. I saw a light illuminate from it. She walked behind me and placed it into my hands.

I never felt such horrible pain. A force was ripping through my body. It pulled me in all directions at once. I saw the past present and future, Life Famine Plague War and Death. The location didn't matter it existed from north to south, east to west. I felt joy excitement pain and sadness pass through me. Then everything went white and my ears rang. When the light faded and everything became clear again I found myself slumped on the floor.

"Is she okay?" I heard someone ask.

"Yes." Delphine said "She is the Oracle. The scythe has returned to its master."

"What now?" A rougher voice spoke.

"She is too raw at this point. She must be refined in her power. She needs training."

Everything became groggy and before I realized it my exhaustion got the best of me.


End file.
